marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Theodore Altman (Earth-616)
Real Name: Theodore Altman Nicknames: Teddy Former Aliases: No other known aliases Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases Status Occupation: Student Legal Status: Presumably a citizen of the United States with no criminal record, still a minor Marital Status: Unmarried Group Affiliation: Young Avengers Base of Operations: New York, New York Origin Place of Birth: Unknown Known Relatives: Captain Marvel (Mar-Vell) (father, deceased), Annelle (mother, deceased), Photon (Genis-Vell) (half-brother, deceased), Phyla (half-sister) First Appearance: ''Young Avengers'' #1 History Theodore (Teddy) Altman was one of the people listed in a failsafe program compiled by the Vision to be used to form a new team of superheroes in the event of the destruction or disbanding of the Avengers. Before adopting the super-hero identity of the Hulkling, Teddy used his powers mainly in an effort to fit in with his high school classmates, particularly the class president and basketball team captain, Greg Norris. Fitting in for Teddy included using his shapeshifting to provide access to New York City high life by impersonating various superheroes and celebrities. Finally, when Greg coerced him into breaking into the ruins of Avengers Mansion, Teddy decided that some things were more important than fitting in, and rather than let Greg loot the mansion, he ended the friendship. It was at that point that Iron Lad, a younger version of Kang the Conqueror, found Teddy using the Vision’s failsafe program and requested his help in preventing his future self from returning him to the future. After that battle with Kang the Conqueror, and others with the Shocker, and Mister Hyde, the Super Skrull (K'lrt) attacked Teddy and the Young Avengers claiming that Teddy is a Skrull and important to restoring the Skrull empire to its former glory. Refusing to believe he could be a Skrull, Teddy resisted, and with the aid of his fellow Young Avengers, he fled to team-mate Wiccan’s apartment where he was surprised to find his mother. The Super-Skrull followed, and in attempting to reveal Teddy to be a Skrull, instead revealed his mother to be one. It was also revealed that she was not his birth mother, but in fact a Skrull soldier appointed by the Skrull Empress to raise and watch over him. It was while attempting to protect him from the Super-Skrull that the woman Teddy knew as his mother died, leaving him an orphan. The Kree have also attempted to force Hulkling into their ranks, as he has learned of his heritage... Captain Marvel (Mar-Vell) was one of a handful of Avengers abducted by the Super Skrull in the past. ASkrull princess, Annelle, fell in love with and had a child with Mar-Vell during this time. Teddy is this child. Characteristics Height: ?'??" Weight: ?? lbs (??? kg) Eyes: Blue Hair: Blonde; recently changed from dark green. Unusual Features: Wears multiple earrings. Powers Strength Level: possesses superhuman stength of an unknown limit. Known Powers: Metamorph: Hulkling is a shapeshifter of remarkable ability. While he most commonly shifts into a teenaged version of the Hulk, he has also been known to impersonate well known superheroes such as the Human Torch, Mister Fantastic, and Tony Stark. In the heat of battle - or of the moment – he has evidenced a less refined style of shapeshifting: growing claws, extending his reach and growing wings in a protoplasmic manner. *''Healing Factor: ability to regenerate injured tissue and brain cells to an extraordinary degree. '''Known Abilities:' Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: No known weapons. Notes * Hulking and Wiccan are in a romantic relationship. * Hulking is a rarity in the universe being the only known being to be Half-Kree/Half-Skrull. Considering him xenophobic the Skrull are and how speciesist both races are known to be, there will most likely not be another like hulking. Trivia * Recommended Readings * Young Avengers # 1-6, Young Avengers #9 Related Articles * Young Avengers External Links * References * ---- Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Young Avengers members